Esper In A Cruel World
by ExponentialVariable
Summary: Shigeo Kageyama, aka Mob, wasn't the type of person to hurt others. However, it has become increasingly difficult to avoid incidents due to his growing extraordinary powers. After waking up from a psychic brawl, Shigeo found himself in a world tearing itself apart in a civil war. He used to think that his powers were useless, but maybe he can use his powers to save the world.


Mob woke up in unfamiliar territory. No longer was he surrounded by the devastated landscape of what was the bustling downtown of Seasoning City, but rather the landscape of a dense forest. He sat up looking down at his clothes. His clothes were still in tatters from his fight with the leader of Claw, but it was better than nothing. Although the hole where his left breast pocket was definitely something he had to amend quickly. He needed to figure out where he was. But before he could use his power to levitate above the treeline, he heard cries of sheer terror. Someone was in danger! **[Progress to Mob's Explosion: 45%]** Mob turned towards the direction of the screams and starting bolting. He infused his leg muscles with his power in order to go faster than the average human. Normally, Mob wouldn't use his powers for something so trivial, but right now there was someone that had to be saved.

Mob ran into a clearing to see this hulking creatures towering over two men in a wagon. The most surprising part was that Mob saw someone close to his age actually fighting the creatures. The brown haired boy that Mob saw was confident, but Mob knew that confidence would lead to his downfall. The boy didn't see the other creature coming from behind him.

"Behind you!" Mob hollered out, lifting his hand up in order to use his power.

But the other teenager was able to turn around and cleave the beast in two. Mob didn't have to use his powers after all much to Mob's relief. The brown haired boy turned around after slaying the beast, but before the boy could give his gratitude the merchants came out from their wagons and thanked the boy profusely much to the brown haired boy's embarrassment. It look like the other boy was going to be fine, so Mob decided to take his leave.

"It wasn't that hard to fight the Danger Beasts," the boy brushed off, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Please, I know that this isn't much, but please take these two bags of gold as payment for saving us," stated one of the merchants handing over two brown burlap sacks to the brown haired boy. "Are you heading to the Capital City?"

"Yeah, me and my friends came from our village in order to enroll into the Imperial Army in order to send money back to our village," the brown haired boy stated after taking the gold graciously. He looked around for the black haired boy who warned him of the other Danger Beast. "Well, I'll be off on my way. See you," he said taking off after the other boy.

"Do you think he knows how corrupt the Empire has become?" asked one merchant to the other.

"Well whatever the case might be, it is too late for him. To think that he was one of the moral ones."

* * *

"Hey! Wait up! I want to talk to you!" hollered a voice coming from behind Mob.

Mob turned around to see the boy who saved the merchants from earlier.

"I never got to thank you for helping me defeat the Danger Beasts. Without you who knows what might have happened," laughed the brown haired boy. "My name is Tatsumi. What's your name?"

"My name is Shigeo Kageyama, but my friends usually call me Mob," replied Mob.

"I'm heading to the Capital City to join the army. What about you?" Tatsumi said while walking towards to Capital.

"I'm don't know where I'm going. To be honest I don't where I am at all," Mob truthfully replied.

"Well, you can come with me until you find out where you're going," Tatsumi offered.

"That would be nice," Mob smiled faintly.

Tatsumi and Mob spent the rest of their time trying get to know each other better, but not getting anywhere far. Both were busy within their own thoughts to realize how poorly their conversations were turning out. Mob didn't know where he was and the fact that there was this Empire that he hadn't heard of wasn't reassuring. Tatsumi didn't know what was more unnerving about Shigeo, his stoic expression or his lack of social awareness. Mob didn't appear interested in what Tatsumi was saying, besides his simple responses and reactions. The main problem was Mob wasn't doing his part to keep the conversation going. But before any of them could potentially fixed the scenario, they had already made it to the front door of the admission office for the army.

"Do you want to wait here while I make an application or do you want to follow me inside?"

"It doesn't matter to me. I'm fine with whatever you are comfortable with," Mob replied without any of the emotions Tatsumi wanted to see or any emotions at all.

"I guess you can wait outside until I get back," Tatsumi said looking dejectedly.

"I wish you the best of luck," Mob wished sincerely with a faint smile.

Little did Shigeo know, that little bit of encouragement was all Tatsumi was hoping for. Tatsumi open the door to the admissions office with a bounce in his step. He was going to prove to Mob that he was worth all the time spent on him.

"What do you mean I can't enroll as a captain? I have the skills for it!" complained Tatsumi.

"Listen kid, we are going through a recession right now, everyone is applying to join the army," the admissions officer sighed.

"What if I show you my skills? I can show you that I'm worthy enough to be a captain," Tatsumi insisted.

"Kid, did you not listen to what I said? We are busy with everyone else's application. You don't deserve any higher priority just because you think you are special. Now get lost, before I kick you out," the admissions officer stated getting angrier.

"But at least let me show my skills," Tatsumi begged.

"That's it!" the admission officer roared, grabbing Tatsumi by the collar of his shirt and punting him through the door.

Mob didn't expect to Tatsumi to come tumbling out of the building. To be honest, Mob thought he was going to walk out of the admissions office with confidence. Instead Tatsumi was looking quite disappointed.

"What happened? Did you get accepted?" Mob asked concerned.

"I didn't get accepted. I didn't even get to send in an application. Apparently too many people are applying to join the army. I don't what to do now. I haven't joined the army and I don't know where my other friends are," complained Tatsumi.

A blonde girl's ears perked up when she hear this potential opportunity. Another opportunity like this one might never come so easily again. She strolled over to the complaining boy and hugged him from behind, making sure to rest her breast on top of his head.

"What's this I hear? You want to join the Imperial Army, because I just happen to know a high ranking general in the army that can get you into the rank of captain for the right amount of gold," offered the blonde.

"Really? Would this be enough?" Tatsumi stated flashing his two bags of gold.

"Wait! Tatsumi, this seems like a scam. Even if what she is offering is true, isn't it unfair to all of the other applicants that won't be allowed into the army, because you took a spot in the army that they could have filled?" Mob reasoned. "They aren't any shortcuts to life."

Tatsumi genuinely took into consideration what Mob had said. Was he willing to casually toss away someone's own opportunity for his own? But what about the village that he and his friends left? What would the village think of him if he couldn't provide the money that he promised? Tatsumi made the hard decision after a few moments of thought.

"I'm sorry Shigeo, I can't most moral person you expect me to be. I have to join army to make money to send to my village."

"Isn't there other jobs that you can take where you can make money to send your village money?" asked Shigeo. "You don't have to abandon your morality. If you don't think you can help your village by yourself, I can help you," he offered.

"I can't possibly ask you to help me out," argued Tatsumi.

"I want to help you though," Mob affirmed.

"Don't you have anyone else to support?" questioned Tatsumi, looking for any reason to convince Mob that he didn't need to help him.

"I just want to help, besides my family and friends aren't here with me," replied Mob eyes downcast.

"I-I-I didn't mean to bring up the past," stammered out Tatsumi nervously.

"It's alright, come on if we go searching around the area, I'm sure that we can find a job before the end of the day," Mob said.

"Alright," replied Tatsumi with a confident smile. "Listen I'm sorry that I cou- huh?" Tatsumi looked left and right. "Where did she go? Whatever let's hurry up and go job hunting."

* * *

Leone was a bit annoyed that the plain-looking boy ruined her scam, but there was no point crying over spilt milk. That plain looking boy had an odd aura to him though. He left the impression of faint power, as if he was actively trying to suppress his power but some of it was leaking out. Leone brushed the feeling off. There was no way that this kid could be any sort of danger in the future. Leone cut through the back alleyways to make it to the rendezvous point, which was this store located within the capital. The green-haired pervert assassin, Lubbock, was there waiting for her inside the shop. He peeked through the door looking for any followers before hanging up the "Store Closed" sign and locking the door. He then lowered the blinds while Leone opened up the secret passageway.

"Are you ready for tonight's mission?" asked Lubbock.

"Of course I am!" boasted Leone throwing herself on top of one of the couches. "Why are you asking? Are you scared?"

"No, but I had some bad feelings about these upcoming missions. It is almost as if I can sense that one of missions is going to go wrong in some way. I know it's probably nothing, but it bothersome," Lubbock responded.

"As long as you can still fight at one-hundred percent, I could care less about how you feel about the missions."

* * *

The sun was setting on the Capital City of the Empire, when Tatsumi was starting to have his doubts about finding an alternative source of income. Getting rejected the first couple of attempts was to be expected. After all, most jobs were expected to be filled during a recession. However, Tatsumi couldn't shake off the looming hopeless feeling he was getting. There wasn't even rooms for them to rent within the various inns that they visited. Currently both Mob and Tatsumi had to make the hard decision to stay the night in an alleyway. Tatsumi was worried about what he could do with his money. Someone could easily steal his money if he wasn't careful. But just as Tatsumi was contemplating his next actions, fate seem to answer his call. A carriage came screeching to a halt in front of the entrance of the alleyway that Shigeo and Tatsumi were planning on staying in.

"Lady Aria!" exclaimed one of the guards who opened the carriage door. "Surely you can't be thinking of bringing two more people into your home."

"Well what can I say, I want to help people that are less fortunate than me," she replied with a smile. She looked at Mob and Tatsumi. "Would you like to stay the night at my home instead of on the streets?"

"Yes, of course!" Tatsumi gladly accepted, before looking embarrassed. "I didn't mean it like-" Tatsumi trailed off, knowing that he didn't have a good reason for why he was so excited.

"It's alright. You just wanted help and I was offering to help you," she replied with a smile.

Tatsumi looked over to Mob to see what he thought of it. Mob smiled back, approving of Aria's decision to help. It didn't take long for the Mob and Tatsumi to arrive at Aria's estate. Aria's house was enormous. In fact, her house was surrounded by a forest, secluded from the slums of the Capital City. Aria's parents greeted them at the front door.

"It's so nice that Aria wants to help other people," stated the father with a hearty laugh.

"Please stop," Aria begged face reddening, "You're embarrassing me."

"Alright, alright," replied the father with his hands up in surrender. "Anyways, why are you both here in the Capital?"

"Me and my friends wanted to head to the Capital City in order to join the military to earn money to send money to my village, but we got separated during a bandit ambush, then I met Shigeo on the way to the Capital after being separated from my friends," answered Tatsumi. "Do you know if I can ask you if you can help me find my friend? Their names are Sayo and Ieyasu," asked Tatsumi.

"I think that you are going to meet them one day," affirmed Aria's mother.

They all talked some more over a simple dinner, before going to sleep. The next day, both Tatsumi and Shigeo helped Aria with her shopping.

"This is an unreasonable amount of clothing to buy for a girl!" complained Tatsumi carrying many boxes of clothing."

"All women buy an unreasonable amount of clothes but Lady Aria is able to buy more clothes due to her family's wealth."

Tatsumi looked behind him to see Mob struggling to carry his share of bags. He was breathing hard while sweating furiously.

"Woah Mob are you alright?" Tatsumi asked concerned.

Tatsumi noticed that Mob not nearly carrying as much as himself, but he didn't vocalize his complaint. In Tatsumi's brutally honest opinion, Shigeo didn't look like a person who could lift much weight. Shigeo was able to make it to the cart without collapsing. However that didn't mean that Shigeo wouldn't collapse afterwards which he did much to Tatsumi's annoyance, because now Tatsumi had to carry it all by himself.

Apparently, Shigeo suffered from heat exhaustion so he was taken to the carriage to cool off and drink water. It was at this time when Tatsumi noticed the wanted photos on the wooden bulletin board outside of the shopping district.

"Who are these people?" Tatsumi asked one of Aria's guards.

"They are Night Raid, assassins that kill people during the night, hence the name, Night Raid," the guard said before looking around. He then leaned in closer to Tatsumi. "Listen, between you and me, Night Raid is actually doing a good thing, because they only kill the corrupt politicians and families of the Capital City. This Capital City has gotten so corrupt since the new Prime Minister took power. This country is led by a child emperor, but the child is being manipulated by the Prime Minister. If anyone asks, this conversation never happened." he whispered under his breath. He left without another word taking his position besides the carriage.

Thankfully, Aria decided that she had enough shopping for the day. When they had arrive back at Aria's manor, the sun was already setting and the night started to blow its frigid winds. Shigeo was still unconscious, so Tatsumi had to go to bed earlier in order to carry Shigeo into his room.

* * *

Tatsumi shot up from his bed after he sensed a huge spike in killing intent. He looked over towards Mob's beside to see Mob still asleep, oblivious to the waves of killing intent. Tatsumi head over to the window and looked out into the garden. Above the treeline, he saw them. He saw Night Raid. Tatsumi quickly grabbed his sword that was propped against his bedside and headed over to Mob. He violently shook Mob awake.

"Huh?" Mob muttered out groggily.

"MOB! Wake up! Assassins are outside right now! We have to find and protect Aria! It's the least we could do to repay her!" Tatsumi shouted urgently.

Mob seeming snapped fully awake after he heard the word assassins. **[Progress to Mob's Explosion: 67%]**

"Let's go," said Mob quickly getting out of bed and opening the door.

Mob wasn't getting as tired as he usually would when sprinting, but that might be the adrenaline flowing through his veins. He had to save Aria from harm, that was the only thing that matter right now. Tatsumi and Mob made outside to see a fight breaking out between the guards and shadows that lurked within the forest.

"Hurry up ahead. Aria is going to the warehouse, we are going to hold the ground here," shouted the lead guard.

They didn't hesitate to listen to his orders. They reached an clearing within the forest only to see two women cornering Aria and two guards. **[Progress to Mob's Explosion: 76%] **Tatsumi ran ahead, screaming at the top of his lungs, gaining the assassins' attention. Although, Mob didn't like to use his powers on other people, desperate times call for desperate measures. His hair started to rise up as if blown upwards by a wild hurricane. His body started to emit kaleidoscopic colors as he surrounded himself with his psychic barrier. He lowered himself to the ground in a sprinters start position and then shot himself forward as if he was fired from a cannon. He blasted past Tatsumi with incredulous speeds, much to everyone's surprise. He tackled the blonde assassin causing both of them to be sent hurtling into the dense forest. Mob used the blonde assassin as a shield as they smashed through several trees and carved a trail into the ground. Then Mob used his psychic powers to command the trees to grow rapidly around the assassin, pinning her to the ground. He leapt back into the clearing where Tatsumi was clashing swords with the other assassin. He arrived just in time to see the assassin gain the upperhand and land a thrust. Tatsumi fell backwards as the sword pierce through his shirt. **[Progress to Mob's Explosion: 89%]** Mob was about ready to unleash his rage upon the assassin, but Tatsumi surprising got up, pulling out a wooden statue from his chest.

"I can't believe it!" Tatsumi said in disbelief. "Looks like the village is protecting me! Now you are going to lose, because I have the hopes of my village and my friends counting on me!" he proclaimed pointing his sword at the assassin.

Tatsumi got into a stance. He was nervous, but he had no choice but to fight. Night Raid was here and across from him was Akame, the assassin on the wanted poster with the highest reward. That must mean that his opponent was the most dangerous assassin that has been witnessed. He steeled his resolve, but before he could make his attack, Akame was brought to her hands and knees. Mob walked slowly past Tatsumi and towards Akame holding his hand out. The ground buckled under the weight that Mob was applying to Akame, forming a crater. Tatsumi looked towards Mob. There was no way that this was the same boy that he had met from before. His face looked completely different. He seemed to ooze out this unreal amount of power.

"You shouldn't-" Mob began.

He was interrupted by an uppercut to the jaw. Tatsumi barely had the time to lift his own sword to block an attack from a person he couldn't see. Tatsumi hit the metal door of the warehouse. Mob hit the ground and rolled out of the way from an axe kick from an armored assailant. Shigeo sensed that the person had two auras surrounding him, the soul of a man and the soul of a beast. Shigeo dispelled the aura of the beast, stripping the armored assailant of his armor revealing a buff man. The man looked surprised by Mob's power. Mob didn't notice that he temporarily let go of the other assassin when he got uppercutted. He looked around but couldn't find the other assassin in time.

Akame knew that she had to eliminate this new threat immediately so she aimed for the neck. However her attack rebounded off of a kaleidoscopic barrier. Before she could retreat, she was grabbed by the mouth and slammed repeatively into the ground. Finally she was thrown back into the forest.

"Mine?" she called out surprised when she saw the pink-haired sniper after recovering from Mob's attack.

"Akame, who is that guy?" she asked confused out how both Leone, Akame, and Bulat were struggling with one boy. "Well it doesn't matter, because he isn't going to be alive much longer."

Mine aimed her Imperial Arms Pumpkin at Shigeo and fired. They both didn't expect to see was Mob lifting his hand up and absorbing the energy beam. Mob had his senses overloaded. In the briefest of seconds, Mob witnessed the memories of someone who was mistreated because of what they were born with. Mob knew the feeling of loneliness very well. This people weren't the enemy, they were misguided. Mob gathered up all of the energy that was shot at him and sent it back. Akame tackled Mine out of the way of the projectile which ended up colliding into a nearby tree and vaporized a large portion of the forest. Shigeo wasn't expecting his power to be able to destroy the entire forest, but now he was able to see that there were more assassins than he previously thought. He might actually have to fight with all of his power in order to protect his friend and Aria.

His thoughts were cut off shortly as he felt a wire wrap around his neck. It might not have have cut through his skin due to his barrier, but it was still suffocating him. He couldn't unleash his full power, because he didn't want to accidentally hurt Tatsumi or Aria. He gasped for breath as he reach for the wire. **[Progress to Mob's Explosion: 97%]** He took his last breath before falling unconscious. Tatsumi watched helplessly from Aria's side as Mob was defeated but some hidden assassin.

Akame walked towards her target. Now that the primary threat was eliminated, she could easily take down the other boy and the target. Before she could lunge towards Tatsumi, Leone stopped her right in her tracks.

"Wait, I recognize him and his friend. They were people that I tried to scam. They probably don't know what that family has done. Especially the other boy with the crazy powers. He seemed to have the strongest moral fiber, because he cared about cheating and other people. We could use that kind of power for our cause," reasoned Leone.

Leone strutted towards the warehouse and punched through the doors revealing the horrors that lied within the warehouse. Bodies dangling from the ceiling, rotten corpses in cages. Tatsumi gagged from the sight and putrid smell of the warehouse. He couldn't believe that the family he stayed with held such a dark secret.

"Is that you Tatsumi?" called out one of the still living victims.

Tatsumi immediately recognized his dying friend behind bars. He rushed over to him.

"Ieyasu!"

"Tatsumi, that bitch took us in and then one night they poisoned our food and we woke up here. That bitch torture Sayo to death, but Sayo was stubborn and didn't cry out once. She was so strong." Ieyasu said, coughing out blood. "I held on until this very moment when I could see you one last time. Can you do me one favor and kill that bitch for us?"

He looked over at Aria who was backing away from him in fear.

"I didn't do it! I swear!" Aria begged for her life while backing up. She tripped over her feet and fell onto her butt. Tatsumi took another step forward. "WHY SHOULD YOU CARE THAT I KILLED HER? SHE WAS NOTHING BUT A COUNTRY BUMPKIN! BUT SHE HAD SILKY SMOOTH HAIR! SHE DIDN'T DESERVE THAT KIND OF HAIR! I DID!" Aria yelled, finally snapping and showing her true colors.

Tatsumi didn't say a word. He drew his sword and cleaved Aria in two. Blood splattered everywhere, but this death was merciful. Aria deserved a death far worse than Tatsumi could imagine.

"Heh, I needed to see that," Ieyasu commented before collapsing.

Tatsumi ran over to Ieyasu and tried to pull apart the metal bars that caged Ieyasu.

"There is no point in saving him, he is in the final stages of the Lubora virus. The mother kept journals of the various diseases she submitted her prisoners to," stated Akame.

"Well I still need to bury them," stated Tatsumi crying.

His mourning was short lived as something exploded outwards from somewhere nearby. He glanced over to the side to see Mob in the epicenter in the blast. Mob was surrounded by this black and white aura. He exuded a suffocating amount of power and he was only getting stronger. Tatsumi noticed the black wisps of energy connected everyone and the everyone to Mob. It didn't take long for everyone to realize that Mob was absorbing the energy from everyone. Tatsumi noticed that despite Mob's searing white glow coming from Mob's eyes, his stance was slouched over. It was almost as if Mob was unconscious. But surely that was impossible, no one can be this powerful while unconcious. What was that power level? **[?%]** Before anyone could act, Mob's power exploded outwards once more, causing everyone and everything to be torn from the ground and thrown above the clouds. Tatsumi was never so fearful for his life until he felt the overwhelming sense of helpless that he felt as he traveled higher and higher up into the air. Fighting Akame was nothing compared to this. The rest of Night Raid had similar thoughts flowing through their minds.

It didn't take long for Mob to realize that he had failed to change. He had caused another accident with his psychic powers again. **[Progress to Mob's Explosion: 98%]** He was relapsing to the way it was before. Back to the times where he had no control over his power. He hadn't grown at all. He was ashamed of what he has done, horrified that he could have killed someone with his power. With all this emotions swirling within Mob, he didn't know where to direct his emotions. He was overwhelmed, his own powerlessness born from contradictions. The feeling that he wouldn't be able to conquer himself... **[100% Sadness]** He fell down to his knees with tears pooling into his eyes. Mob could only try to repair all the damage that he has caused and gently let the people that he propelled into the air as a meager attempt at resistance towards himself. Tears flooded his eyes as he used one-hundred percent of his power. He laid his hands on the ground to keep him upright. His tears dripped onto the dirt like a leaky faucet.

Tatsumi's feeling of weightlessness was soon replaced with a sense of pull. He looked around him to see everything slowly falling back down to the ground slowly. When everything was put back in place, Mob finally picked himself up and wiped the tears from his eyes. As soon as Akame's feet touched the ground, she wanted to retaliate, but she stopped herself. That kid could have easily killed them all, but he didn't. He held back, even when he went out of control he held back. Tatsumi stumbled over to Mob. His knees felt weak after he experienced utter insignificance, but he managed to place his arm on Mob's shoulder.

Shigeo looked back at Tatsumi with disbelief. How could Tatsumi possibly find it in him to forgive him for using his powers against him? He couldn't bring himself to look up at Tatsumi.

"It's alright! You don't have to fight anymore," said Tatsumi looking over towards the assassins for confirmation. Only Leone was the only one who nodded their head in confirmation.

"Aren't you mad at me? I used my powers to hurt you!" he yelled out ashamed.

"But I'm not hurt!" Tatsumi argued.

"He's right you know," called out an unfamiliar female voice. "You didn't hurt him at all. In fact you saved his life."

"Don't blame yourself. Tatsumi is lucky to know you," called an unfamiliar boy.

Shigeo look up in the direction of the voices and saw two specters of a boy and a girl.

"Who are you and how do you know Tatsumi?" Mob asked the spirits.

"Mob, who are you talking to?" Tatsumi asked looking around.

"Wait you can see and hear us?" shrieked the boy ghost in shock.

"I'm Sayo and that immature boy is Ieyasu," the girl ghost began.

"Hey!" complained Ieyasu.

"Anyways, we are Tatsumi's friends. Can you tell him that we are sorry for dying and that he should move on from our deaths?"

"You can do that yourself," Mob replied activating his powers.

He allowed his powers to flood into both Sayo and Ieyasu causing them to be corporeal. Tatsumi was stupefied by the presence of Sayo's and Ieyasu's spirits.

"Hey Tatsumi, you need to carry on without us. You were a lot stronger than the both of us. Please make sure you can make the capital a better place. After we died, we realized how corrupt the capital actually is. Please carry on our dream," said Sayo.

"Tatsumi, I'm sorry that I couldn't survive, but that shouldn't stop you. You have Shigeo now to look after your back," Ieyasu stated.

"Shigeo, thank you for letting us talk to Tatsumi one last time before we pass onto the afterlife. Please take care of Tatsumi, make sure he doesn't get himself killed," Sayo stated before fading out of existence.

"I will protect him," Mob promised.

Sayo and Ieyasu both smiled before finally passing on to the next realm.

"Mob, just what exactly are you? How are you able to do the things you do?" asked Tatsumi after recovering from his conversation with his deceased friends.

"I'm only human, but I happen to be an Esper," Mob replied brushing off the source of his power.

Tatsumi couldn't begin to comprehend Mob's answer. How could someone be born so powerful? Before he could ask a follow up question, one of the Night Raid members interrupted.

"Listen it is dangerous to stay here. Why don't you come with us to our headquarters where we can answer your questions and in return you can answer some of our questions," Leone stated looking intently at Shigeo.

"Alright," Shigeo replied causing Night Raid to sigh silently in relief.

They began to jog away from the manor, only to hear Mob start to coughing and wheezing after a half of an hour of running. Leone couldn't believe it. How was he struggling to keep pace? He was able to fight of all of Night Raid without breaking a sweat? Could it be that causing them to fly into the air drained all of his energy? It was a helpless thought that maybe it was possible to defeat Mob if he ever turned against Night Raid. Akame contemplated killing Shigeo in his weakened state. But could she complete the kill. He was the second person who survived an encounter with Muramasa, but he didn't get lucky. He had a barrier around him, deflecting the blade away from his body. Not even Mine could pierce through his barrier. He had some many unique abilities, yet he didn't want to use them. He refused to, almost as if he was scared of his power. But there was no way that was possible, he used his powers against them. She had so many questions for Shigeo, but that could wait until tomorrow when the boss gets back. Mob finally collapsed after a few hours of ragged breathing and Tatsumi had to end up carrying Mob the rest of the way. This time however Mob didn't explode. **[Progress to Mob's Explosion: 17%]**


End file.
